Protect the boss
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yang Yesung inginkan hanyalah kebebasan, bukan dikelilingi oleh para bodyguard. Dikelilingi banyak bodyguard laki-laki membuat dirinya bak madona./"Seandainya menjadi milikku."/"Kau siapa?"/chap 5 update!/BL/Kyusung. Mind to RnR, RnC? :D
1. Chapter 1

PROTECT THE BOSS

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

.

A/n : ini fict iseng-iseng, karena sering banget nemu ff yang bercerita tentang bodyguard, jadi pengen buat juga muehehe…

Karena ini fict iseng,jadi updatenya iseng-iseng juga ya #plak!

Cast : Super junior milik Tuhan YME

Pair : Kyusung dll

Warning : OOC, Typo(udah PASTI ada), abal, gaje, dll

DLDR oke? No bash pairing.

**^-^v**

Di sebuah pulau antah berantah, berdirilah sebuah istana di sudut hutan belantara. Tetapi, karena sepertinya pembaca bosan membaca cerita zaman dahulu, jadi marilah kita berpindah setting untuk memulai kisah ini.

Di sebuah ruangan, dengan dilatarbelakangi lampu temaram. Berdirilah sesosok(?), maksud saya, seseorang dengan tingkah yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang itu kini tengah menunduk dan mengendap-endap di kegelapan. Matanya menatap intens setiap sudut ruangan. Sorot matanya yang tajam menangkap siluet pintu di depannya.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan. Ia mulai mendekati pintu. Tangannya sudah memegang sang kenop. Sedikit lagi, ia akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ceklek!

Tring!

Tepat setelah pintu terbuka, lampu menyala. Menggantikan sang kegelapan dengan cahaya.

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman halus namun menusuk membuat seseorang itu beku seketika. Ia mengernyit dengan posisi seseorang itu sekarang. Ia berdiri dengan posisi awkward : dimana tangan dan kakinya menempel pada pintu bak cicak-cicak di dinding, diam-diam merayap, datang seekor nyamuk.

Oke, tinggalkan saja author dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia itu.

"Mau kemana hum?" suara itu menginterupsi lagi, membuat seseorang itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ng-nggak kemana-mana, kok. Hehehe…" Ia nyengir menjawabnya dan dibalas pelototan, sehingga ia menciut seketika.

"Mau kabur lagi, eh?" ia melangkah mendekatinya, sedangkan yang di dekati mundur perlahan.

"Aku Cuma mau ke rumah teman kok, appa."

"Jung Yesung, sudah berapa kali appa bilang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sendiri. Di luar sana banyak mengincarmu, chagi."

Seseorang yang ternyata bernama Jung Yesung itu mengernyitkan dahi tak senang. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia berkata,

"Appa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tak ingat aku juara 1 dalam karate,sudah tak apa-apa," ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Ctek!

Dengan sebuah jentikan jari oleh Jung Yunho -appa Yesung-, datanglah 6 namja dari belakang Yunho. Yesung melotot tak percaya, oh Tuhan jangan bilang kalau…

"Mereka akan menjadi bodyguardmu, suka atau tidak. Mengerti!" titah sang penguasa yang dibalas aura madesu dari sang anak.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu, appa."

"Appa, tidak peduli!"

"Appa egois."

"Terserah, apa katamu."

"Pokoknya aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"

"Appa tidak peduli!"

Dan… keenam namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yunho hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Umma…" Yesung berlari kepelukan ummanya dengan berlinang airmata. Bergaya sok histeris, bak gadis abis diputusin pacarnya.

"Wae, chagi?" tanya Jung Jaejoong, umma dari Jung Yesung. Mengelus pelan punggung sang anak.

"Aku gak mau bodyguard, umma, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Sebuah turtle eyespun meluncur manis dari manic Yesung, berharap sang umma akan termakan aegyonya.

"Hhh…-" hela nafas sebentar.

"Chagi, ini untukmu juga, arraseo?" Yesung pundung, Yunho nyengir.

"See? Ummamu bahkan mendukung appa." Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di paras ganteng Yunho.

Yesung berdiri dan menghadap Yunho.

"Dengar Jung Yunho, aku tidak mau menerimanya," ucap Yesung dengan tingkat kesopanan yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Jung Yesung," desis Yunho dengan aura- aura gaib menguar dari tubuhnya. Yesung bergidik. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menerimanya!" mau tak mau juga, Yesung mengkeret dengan desisan Yunho.

"Tapi kenapa banyak sekali sihh?" sembur Yesung esmosi, esdoger dan es es lainnya yang buat author jadi ngiler.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu juga, chagiya," ucap Yunho melembut

"Appa…Appa jahattt….." Yesungpun berkucluk-kucluk ria meninggalkan mereka keluar rumah. Sekalian cari kesempatan kabur.

"Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Siwon, Kibum dan Shindong, cepat kejar Yesung!" perintah Yunho tegas.

"Baik tuan!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Jaejoong merangkul Yunho mesra.

"Apa kita tidak berlebihan?" nada suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mengerti perasaannya, tapi ini untuknya juga. Perlahan-lahan, nanti ia juga terbiasa." Yunho menghela nafas lelah dan kembali masuk.

To be continued

Oke, saya tau ini ff abal, jadi jangan marah ne #kedip2 gaje

Pendek? Ini baru permulaan. Oke, ini juga gak lucu karna saya lagi galau.

Terakhir, terima kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Agar saya tau pendapat anda :D

Next or delete?

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect the boss**

.

A/n : Haiii...ada yang kangen saya?

Readers : Ngakkkk...

Oke, daripada saya pundung dan gak ada yang bujuk, mending langsung baca aja. Ini termasuk kilat loh bagi saya hehe...

Cast : Super Junior milik Tuhan YME

Pair : Kyusung dll

Warning : OOC parah, Typo yang sudah pasti eksis kaya simcard author. Alur berantakan, gaje dll. Dont bash pair oke? DLDR.

**^-^**v

Protect the boss

.

Malam hari

Yesung tengah merenungi nasib yang dianggap malang oleh dirinya itu di dalam kamarnya. Ya, setelah pengejaran yang membutuhkan waktu 3 jam berlari, 45 menit membujuk dan 22,05 detik berteriak, akhirnya Yesung bisa dibawa pulang dengan selamat.

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang membuat bodyguardnya jantungan dan membuatnya merona. Kenapa? Flashback yukk...

Plesbek...

.

Yesung tengah menendang-nendang angin karena kesal, masih kesal dengan keputusan seenaknya dari sang appa. Hey, ia namja dan bisa beladiri, kenapa diberi bodyguard sebanyak itu, mending kalau dikasih duit, batinnya matre.

Ia tahu appanya pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan ternama di Korea, tak ayal banyak yang berusaha menyingkirkannya lewat cara licik. 'tapi gak gitu juga kalee,' batinnya jengah.

"Tuan muda, tunggu." Lagi asik-asiknya merenung, ia di kagetkan oleh suara dibelakangnya. Reflek ia berlari, ia tahu itu pasti bodyguardnya. No! Yesung mau bebas sekarang.

"Tuan muda tunggu!" Leeteuk berteriak memanggil Yesung yang tengah berlari itu.

"Tunggu, tuan muda!"

"Tidak!"

"Tuan muda."

"No."

"Tuan muda, ayolah."

"Dont touch me!"

Leeteuk dan yang lainnya sweatdrop dengan ucapan Yesung barusan, 'kepegang aja belom, gimana mau nyentuh?' batin mereka spechless.

Setelah satu setengah jam mereka saling mengejar bak banci di kejar trantip, akhirnya Yesung bisa bebas dari kejaran bodyguardnya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat bodyguardnya panik mencarinya dari atas. Atas? Olala...Yesung tengah ngumpet di atas pohon pemirsa. Setelahnya, Yesung memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara para bodyguard tengah uring-uringan mencarinya. Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemana itu bocah, pikirnya kalut.

"Hyung, itu diatas pohon." Kangin yang tak sengaja melihat kearah pohon, menajamkan penglihatannya dan menyadari itu Yesung.

"Astaga, pantas tak ketemu," Siwon melihat tak percaya. Mereka mulai mendekati Yesung yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Tuan muda, anda sedang apa diatas?" suara Leeteuk, reflek membuat manik Yesung terbuka. Yesung terkejut mendapati penjaganya sudah berada dibawahnya.

"Tuan muda, ayo turun," Kibum berusaha membujuk, Yesung menggeleng.

"Ayo turun, tuan muda," Heechul membantu membujuk tapi tak digubris sama sekali.

"Tidak."

Leeteuk menghela nafas singkat dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Baiklah jika anda tidak mau turun, Siwon, segera panjat pohon ini dan bawa Yesung turun!" perintahnya telak, Siwon mengangguk, Yesung menatap horor Siwon yang tengah bersiap mau memanjat itu,

Saking gelagapannya, Yesung terus mundur kebelakang dan...

"Gyaaa...tuan muda jatuh." Shindong berteriak histeris dan dibalas tatapan kaget oleh yang lainnya. Karena Yesung jatuh dari ketinggian 9 meter. Yesung menutup matanya, pasrah dengan nasib.

Brukh!

Yesung masih memejamkan matanya, tapi kok ada yang aneh ya. Ia tidak merasa sakit, malah hangat seperti dipeluk. Eh? Dipeluk?

Yesung membuka matanya dan kaget melihat seorang namja tengah menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Nampaknya pemuda ini yang menangkap Yesung saat terjatuh barusan.

Keduanya saling menatap tak berkedip selama beberapa menit. Sang pemuda nampaknya tengah terpesona oleh namja yang ada digendongannya. Matanya terus menatap intens makhluk Tuhan paling seksi yang ada di gendongannya ini.

Terpesona, ku pada pandangan yang pertama...uwo...

Sebuah lagu terpesona menjadi backsoud mereka saat ini. Yang ternyata suara Shindong yang tengah jadi penyanyi dadakan dengan bodyguard lainnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

"Tuan muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" suara Leeteuk menginterupsi keheningan itu, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Yesung. Sang pemuda segera menurunkan Yesung perlahan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," astaga kenapa Yesung bisa tergagap seperti ini. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa, gomawo Kyuhyun, untung ada kau tadi."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum manis dan menatap Yesung yang tengah menunduk malu saat itu.

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu."

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum manis. Melihatnya membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdesir halus.

"Sama-sama manis."

Blush... paras Yesung kian bersemu merah saat ini.

Dan...itulah kenapa Yesung bersemu merah.

Flashback off

.

Esok pagi

.

Yunho melihat anaknya dengan tatapan aneh, kenapa? Karena sang anak tengah cengar-cengir gaje saat ini. Tak tahan dengan aura-aura gaje dari sang anak, yunho akhirnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, chagi?" Yesung menoleh kearah sang appa masih cengar-cengar cengir gaje.

"Appa mau tau aja,apa mau tau banget? Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah?" Lah sang anak malah bergaya alay, yang membuat sang appa sweatdrop melihatnya. Dicubitnya gemas pipi sang anak.

"Appo, appa sakit tau, aish." Yesung mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit kelewat kencang oleh sang appa.

"Siapa suruh kau menggoda appamu, chagi." Jaejoong datang dari arah dapur dan membawakan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya. Yunho mencium sekilas dahi Jaejoong dan kembali makan.

"Oh iya, Yesung. Sebenarnya kemarin itu bodyguardmu belum lengkap karena ada yang tak bisa hadir." Yunho kembali berucap.

"MWO?"

"Iya, bodyguardmu ada 11 namja, mereka Super Junior."

Prang!

Yesung menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya dengan gerakan slowmotion. Matanya melebar mendengar deklarasi santai appanya itu.

"Mwo? Super Junior? Bu-bukannya mereka boyband papan atas itu?" demi apa, appanya mengatakan mereka bodyguard Yesung dengan tampang santai.

"Mereka anak dari teman appamu, chagi," Jaejoong menambahkan karena sepertinya Yunho tak berniat menjawab.

Ajib, appanya ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya kaget dengan tindakannya yang tak terduga. Pantas ummanya yang cantik itu bisa terjerat pesona sang appa yang diam-diam mesum dengan ummanya itu.

"Kalian satu sekolah, jadi berangkat sekolah nanti, kau akan dijemput , arraseo?"

Yesung menatap tak suka appanya, kenapa harus dijemput segala. Hey, ia sudah mandiri (mandi sendiri)sekarang. Ia juga bukan Yeoja yang harus dilindungi.

Yesung dan Yunho saling menatap, sinar laser tengah mereka luncurkan sekarang. Saling mengintimidasi. Jaejoong menghela nafas singkat.

"Sudah-sudah, Yesung kau harus berangkat sekolah, Yunho kau juga harus pergi bekerja."

"Baik." Jawab mereka kompak.

Yesung masih saja berkomat-kamit gaje saat mau berangkat sekolah.

"Chagi, bodyguardmu sudah datang menjemput." Panggilan sang umma, membuat Yesung tegang seketika. Dengan deg-degan ia menghampiri pintu dan melihat para bodyguardnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat namja dengan surai ikal cokelat berdiri dihadapannya.

"KAU!"

.

Tu bi kontinut

.

Oke, bersambung disaat tidak tepat. Masih pendek? Apa boleh buat, saya ngetiknya lagi-lagi pakai lappy orang. Maklum saya gak punya kompu/lappy, jadi kalau mau ngetik ya , gak bisa panjang2.

Oh, iya Jaejoong itu Yeoja disini, saya lupa ngetiknya.

Gaje ya, chapter ini? Harap maklum, otak saya begini sih DX

Beribu terimakasih bagi yang ripiu, ripiu kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Dan sekali lagi maaf bagi yang review tidak saya sebutkan satu-satu #nunduk2

Ano, saya mau tanya, 'chingu' itu artinya apa sih?#seriusan ga tau# gak gaul D'X

Ne, masih berkenan review? Agar saya tau kesalahan dan pendapat anda tentang fict saya.

Gomawo

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


	3. Chapter 3

Protect the boss

**Author's Note: ** holaa…. Iam comeback…

Gyaaa… saya melakukan kesalahan Fatal, harusnya saya ngetik 12 namja, tapi jadi 11. Huee…..Mian ne, maklumlah 1 sama 2 kan angkanya dempetan

Err…saya mau Tanya, memang fict ini lucu ya? Bagi saya mah garing dan aneh ._.a

Disclaimer: Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME

Warning: OOC Akut, typo yang pasti eksis, gaje abal dll

**^-^v**

**.**

Manik Yesung melebar, demi melihat makhluk Tuhan yang berada di depannya ini.

"KAU!" jeritnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gak sopan pada orang didepannya, sedangkan yang ditunjuk agak kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi ne, manis. Tak kusangka kau orang yang akan kulindungi."

Blush

Tanpa komando, paras Yesung bersemu merah. Ia menunduk malu. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya karena parasnya bersemu merah

'OMG-OMG-OMG, kenapa aku bertingkah seperti gadis yang tengah digoda cowok cakep. Noo…' batinnya panik.

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda memerah." Seorang namja yang bertampang manis mendekat kearah Yesung. Yesung mendongak "Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, woles aja." Sungmin-Namja manis tadi- menghela nafas lega. Yesung menatap para namja yang berada didepannya saat ini. Ternyata benar mereka Super Junior, Yesung baru menyadarinya. Karena kemarin sudah malam dan masih kesal rencana pelariannya tak tercapai, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan wajah mereka.

"Hyung…" seorang namja berukuran tubuh mungil dengan cepat mendekap erat tubuh Yesung, membuat yang dipeluk terlonjak kaget.

"Ry-Ryeowook-ah, ini kau? Aigo, hyung tak mengenalimu."

"Hehe…iya hyung, ini aku. Bogoshipoo…" Ryeowook makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan yang dimaknai member lain sebagai usaha pembunuhan-karena meluknya kelewat kencang-

"Ne, hyung juga merindukanmu, chagi." Yesung mengelus surai lembut Ryeowook dengan senyum manis. Melihat senyum manis Yesung yang bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa, eh, malaikat surga maksudnya, membuat semua member Super Junior merona karenanya.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Semua menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Yunho didepan pintu tengah tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Ne, tuan. Kami ingin menjemput tuan muda," Leeteuk berjalan kearah Yunho dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tak usah seformal itu padaku, panggil saja aku Ahjussi, dan kurasa anakku juga tak suka dipanggil tuan muda. Panggil dia Yesung saja!" Yesung mengangguk menyetujui usulan appanya itu.

"Baik Ahjussi," Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tolong jaga anakku, karena dia sangat berharga bagi kami," ucap Yunho lembut

Yesung menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, background dibelakang mereka telah berganti dengan gambar bunga-bunga.

"Uh…Gomawo appa…" Yesung merentangkan tangannya, berlari kearah Yunho dengan gerakan slowmotion. Yunho juga merentangkan tangannya kearah Yesung, bersiap memeluk sang anak. Merekapun berpelukan dengan derai airmata dan tangis haru. Bagai anak yang baru bertemu ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun hilang.

"Appa~"

"Yesungie anakku~"

"Hiks…"

Semua member SuJu yang menjadi penonton drama picisan dadakan itu, menangis terharu. Tak sanggup menahan haru melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu.

"Hiks…hiks..Sroott.." kotak tisu sudah berada di tangan mereka, bertugas mengelap airmata dan ingus yang beleleran #maafyanglagimakan.

"Sudah cukup dramanya, Sungie chagi. Cepat sana kesekolah, nanti kau terlambat!" perkataan Jaejoong sukses menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Ne umma." Yesung melepas pelukannya dan mencium sang Umma.

"Tolong jaga anakku ya," pinta Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut kearah member Super Junior. Sedangkan member SuJu buru-buru mengubah sikap mereka dari: remaja labil melankolis sehabis nonton drama, menjadi laki-laki Gentleman yang bersikap dewasa.

"Ehem." Leeteuk berdehem sebentar.

"Tenang saja ahjumma, kami pasti akan menjaganya," lanjutnya dengan aksen cool dan dengan senyuman yang awesome (walaupun suaranya agak serak sedikit sehabis nangis tadi).

"Terimakasih."

"Ne, sama-sama, ahjumma."

"Aku berangkat dulu ne, umma, appa."

"Kami permisi, ahjussi, ahjumma," pamit Leeteuk seraya berlalu dari sana.

"Hati-hati." Jaejoong menatap punggung anaknya yang kian menjauh dengan sendu. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung merangkulnya "Wae chagi?"

"Dia sudah besar ya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia masih anak-anak." Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, chagi, tenang saja. Aku juga mau berangkat."

"Ne, selamat jalan, hati-hati."

"Ne." Jaejoong pun kembali masuk kedalam.

Di sekolah

Yesung dan bodyguardnya telah sampai disekolah. Mereka turun dari mobil mewahnya dan mulai berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah.

Tap!

Mereka semua berdiri didepan gerbang, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Semilir angin membuat rambut mereka berkibar-kibar, menambah ke awesomean mereka. Music backsound berupa lagu langsung terdengar saat Super Junior mengambil kacamata hitam dari saku jas dan memakainya.

Semua siswa-siswi yang melihatnya tercengang, dan ada juga yang megap=megap karena kekurangan oksigen. Semua Member SuJu merentangkan tangannya, berusaha melindungi Yesung. Bergaya bak para bodyguard terlatih yang melindungi Presiden.

"K-Kyaaaa…i-itukan Super Junior dan yang mereka lindungi itu Yesung kan. Kyaa..bagaimana bisa?" jerit siswi-siswi disana kegirangan.

"Kyaa..oppa…" panggil mereka histeris.

Semilir angin masih mengibarkan rambut mereka dengan kerennya.

"Sudah-sudah, anginnya sudah cukup. Terimakasih." Yesung tersenyum kearah 4 siswa yang sedari tadi memegang kipas angin dan mengarahkannya kearah mereka. Ternyata effect angin yang dibuat-buat toh -_-

"Yesung hyung," panggil seorang namja manis berpipi chubby seraya melambaikan tangannya. Yesung yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya, diikuti bodyguardnya.

"Hyung, mereka. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Namja manis itu heran.

"Ceritanya panjang, Henry-ah. Kajja kita masuk." Yesung menarik tangan Henry dan berjalan masuk.

"Sudah, sampai disini saja menjagaku, kalian masuk saja ke kelas!" perintah Yesung tegas. Para bodyguardpun mengangguk dan membubarkan diri.

Seorang yeoja manis menghampiri Yesung dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ketua, jangan lupa nanti siang kita ada rapat, ne."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, terimakasih Victoria." Yesung tersenyum menanggapi. Yesung adalah ketua osis di SMA SM dan Yeoja bernama Victoria tadi adalah sekretarisnya.

"Kyaaa…Yesung ssi, bagaimana bisa Super Junior ada disini dan dekat denganmu?" kerumunan gadis-gadis berbondong-bondong mendekati Yesung, sehingga membuatnya kelabakan. Saking antusiasnya gadis-gadis itu, tanpa sengaja malah membuat Yesung hamper terjatuh.

Dengan sigap seorang namja menangkapnya, dank arena gadis-gadis itu masih mendesaknya, membuat Namja itu oleng dan terjatuh dengan Yesung diatasnya.

Bruk!

Cup!

Bibir Yesung dan Namja itu bertemu, membuat hening beberapa saat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kyaaa…Yesung-ssi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun~" koor mereka kegirangan. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terbelalak tidak percaya.

.

To be continued

Behind the scene:

Yesung: Heh kamu. #nunjuk2 author.

Author : Eh? Saya?

Yesung : Iya kamu. Apa maksudnya adegan terakhir itu? #nunjuk2 paragraf bagian kissu.

Author: Aduh, Yesung oppa, itu tuh adegan pemanis sebagai awal terbentuknya cinta dan bla bla bla…#jelasin dengan berapi-api.

Yesung: (spechless) "Author sarap, cuap-cuap sendiri. Udah ah mending balik #ninggalin author yang masih asik cuap-cuap gaje.

10 menit kemudian.

Author: "Begitulah kronologisnya Sungie oppa, loh? Mana orangnya? Hue…saya ditinggal ngomong sendiri" #moment garuk tembok.

End

.

.

Err…masih pendek kah ini?#yaeyalah

Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa saya akan hiatus dulu, saya mau mengikuti jejak Yesung oppa yang wamil. Oppa, tunggu daku. Plak! Gak deng.

Saya hiatus karena mau persiapan ulangan kenaikan kelas. Mohon doanya agar saya lulus ulangan ya ^-^

Yang doain, dicium Yesung deh#nyodorin Yesung

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk yang susah mereview, membaca dan me me yang lainnya(?) #tebar cium :*

Reader " Hoekk…

Sampai jumpa

Salam hangat :D

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**Protect the boss**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

**^-^v**

**.**

Author's note : Pertemuan kita kali ini, kembali saya buka dengan permintaan maaf saya karena ada typo yang tidak bias ditolerir. Seharusnya saat adegan suju memakai kacamata hitam itu mengalun lagu Mr. simple, tapi malah ga ada tulisannya

Ya sudahlah, namanya juga manusia. Jangan heran kalau karakter mereka OOC semua, kalau ditangan saya, mereka semua pasti saya nistakan bwahahaha…uhuk hoek..#plak!

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : OOC sangat,Typo, lebay,BL, alur kecepetan, dll DLDR oke?

Kalau tidak suka, jangan dibash ne? saya cinta damai ^-^v

.

Cup

Tanpa sengaja bibir Yesung dan pemuda itu bertemu.

Diam beberapa saat, hingga sebuah teriakan penuh apresiasi terdengar begitu riuh di telingannya.

"Kyaa…Yesung ssi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun~" teriak gadis-gadis itu kegirangan. Tunggu sebentar, tadi mereka bilang Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang itu? Jadi sekarang Yesung tengah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun **di tempat umum? **Noooo…

Yesung buru-buru bangun dari badan Kyuhyun, tetapi entah kenapa kakinya malah keserimpet dan ia pun oleng kedepan.

Hup!

Sebelum jatuh kelantai, sudah ada yang menangkapnya, memeluk pinggang Yesung erat (bayangin aja adegan YunJae yang di dangerous love, waktu Yunho mau nolongin Jaejoong pas mau jatuh)

Diam sejenak…

"Kyaaa tadi Kyuhyun, sekarang Yesung ssi bermesraan dengan Kibum~" koor gadis-gadis itu kompak.

Yesung dan Kibum saling bertatapan selama sepersekian detik. Manik mereka bertemu, menyelami satu sama lain. Tindakan yang dimaknai gadis-gadis itu sebagai adegan drama percintaan disiang hari.

Yesung segera melepaskan diri dari Kibum, tetapi nasib sepertinya senang padanya. Yesung kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan cekatan seorang namja memeluknya dengan erat sebelum jatuh.

"Astaga, sekarang dengan Siwon ssi, Yesung ssi kau daebak~" melihat Yesung tengah dipeluk erat oleh Siwon, membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak makin histeris, meninggalkan author yang gigit jari karena iri.

Henry dan Victoria hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian live itu tepat didepan mata mereka, 'mujurnya,' batin mereka kompak.

Selama Yesung masih terpaku dengan kejadian-kejadian diluar nalarnya itu, sebuah tarikan ditangannya membuatnya tersadar. Dilihatnya Kang in yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ini bukan tontonan, cepat kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing!" Kangin menggandeng Yesung menjauh dari tempat itu.

Decakan kekecewaan keluar dari mulut gadis-gadis itu. Dengan rasa penuh ketidakrelaan, akhirnya mereka segera membubarkan diri dari sana.

"Perlu bantuan?" Victoria mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk dilantai. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Victoria dan berdiri.

"Terimakasih Victoria noona, aku kekelas dulu."

"Sama-sama, hati-hati."

Henry hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Victoria yang dengan santainya bicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dia sepupuku jika kau bertanya, ayo!" Victoria menarik tangan Henry dan berlalu dari sana.

**^-^v**

Di dalam kelas, Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terngiang dikepalanya. Benarkah ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, dan benarkah yang ia rasakan tadi? Bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit menekan bibirnya kearahnya tadi?

Ia menggeleng pelan, itu pasti mimpi, ini sebuah halusinasi yang dialaminya. Tekadnya kuat, berusaha mengingkari dan berlari dari kenyataan yang ada -_-

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Yesung menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung tersenyum kearah Leeteuk-bodyguardnya- itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang aja."

Ya, Yesung memang sekelas dengan Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka berada ditingkat XII sekarang.

Sebuah deheman menusuk membuat mereka terkesiap dan menatap takut pada seonsaengnim yang melihat mereka dengan aura-aura berbahaya.

"Yesung ssi, sebagai hukuman karena terus melamun dikelas saya, tolong ambilkan buku paket IPA yang ada di perpustakaan!" Perintahnya telak, mau tak mau tapi mau(?) Yesungpun menurutinya.

Ia beranjak dari kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan. Yesung berjalan santai kearah perpustakaan sekolah sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu.

Bruk!

Tanpa sengaja Yesung menabrak seseorang didepannya. Seseorang itu berbalik dan segera memeluk pinggang Yesung agar tidak jatuh.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" ucap Yesung blushing saat menyadari posisinya saat ini, ditambah sekelebat kejadian tadi pagi melintas di otaknya.

'Manisnya.' Batin Kyuhyun gemas saat melihat rona merah menjalari wajah unyu-unyu Yesung. Haahh.. rasanya ingin sekali menculik Yesung dan menguncinya dikamar yang kedap suara #eh?

"Te-terimakasih." Ucap Yesung masih dengan wajah merona, membuat Kyuhyun ingin membawanya pulang kerumahnya saja.

"Sama-sama, makanya hati-hati ne." Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ke perpustakaan, mengambil buku seonsaengnim, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga mau keperpustakaan, mencari buku untuk referensi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kaku. Masa iya, ia harus bilang mau keperpustakaan untuk mengambil buku hukuman dari seonsaengnim, karena melamunkan kejadian indah tadi pagi bersama Yesung. Gak elit banget kan?

"Kalau begitu, sama-sama saja perginya?' tawar Yesung seraya berjalan duluan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yesung.

Suasana di perpustakaan sepi , mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi tak heran kalau tempat ini sepi.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mulai mencari buku yang diperlukannya masing-masing.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah buku-buku yang ada didepannya, maniknya menemukan buku yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Terletak di rak paling atas. Yesung berjinjit untuk meraihnya, tetapi tak sampai. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya untuk membantu.

Hingga kejadian yang biasa ada di sinetron-sinetron terjadi:

Tangan Yesung bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang mengambil buku itu. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit, tak lama. Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku yang Yesung inginkan kearahnya.

Gumaman "Gomawo" yang dilontarkan Yesung dengan wajah merona membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum hingga perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Cu-

Stop-stop! Hei ini bukan sinetron, ganti adegan!

Dan…authorpun dikeroyok massa karena Kyusung gak jadi kissu.

Oke kita mulai kembali. Kamera-rolling-action!

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung kesulitan mengambil buku, segera mendekatinya untuk membantu. Kyuhyun meraih buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Go-gomawo," ucapnya sedikit kaget, karena kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya juga sedikit bersemu merah melihat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Kyuhyun mengacak surai Yesung gemas karenanya. "Ne, sama-sama, kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja." Yesung hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin gemas.

"Kau sudah dapatkan bukunya? Kalau sudah, ayo kembali kekelas." Yesung mengangguk dan sedikit tersentak karena Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya.

Lihatlah, betapa unyunya couple yang belum jadi yang satu ini :3

Selama perjalanan, Yesung hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia tengah cengar-cengir gaje sekarang.

Skip time

Waktunya istirahat. Saat ini Yesung tengah berjalan kearah taman bersama Henry, adik kelas yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Yesung hyung, kau tidak kekantin?" merasa ada yang bertanya padanya, Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Minho dan Kristal disana.

"oh, Minho, tidak nanti saja. Hai Kristal, kalian makin cocok saja bila dilihat," goda Yesung saat melihat Minho menggandeng tangan Kristal erat. Krystal hanya bisa menunduk malu "Tidak kok oppa," ucapnya pelan, mengundang cubitan gemas dari Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau membuatku cemburu tau. Kami duluan ya hyung," Minho melambai kearah Yesung dan Henry dan berlalu pergi.

Yesung dan Henry sekarang tengah duduk ditaman belakang sekolah, setelah sebelumnya mendeathglare bodyguardnya agar tak mengikutinya. Merekapun ngerti bahwa kehadiran mereka gak diharepin, merekapun pergi dengan sendirinya. Poor Yesung.

"Hyung, tadi aku tak menyangka kau akan mendapatkan kejadian seperti itu?" ucap Henry memulai obrolan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Sudahlah, jangan mengigatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi," Yesung mendesah frustasi seraya mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Menurutku kau mujur loh hyung."

"Mujur apanya? Adanya mereka yang keenaksn bisa meluk-meluk seenaknya," Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Henry hanya terkekeh pelan.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman dan pandangannya berhenti di bangku taman yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Merasa familiar dengan orang yang duduk disitu, ia tajamkan penglihatannya. Dilihatnya 2 orang namja yang sedang berbagi earphone sambil sesekali bercanda dengan mesranya.'Bukankah itu…Donghae dan Eunhyuk ya?' batin Yesung bertanya-tanya. 'Mereka cocok sekali ya, bikin gemas saja :3' dilihatnya Donghae yang mengusap surai redbrown Eunhyuk sayang.

Cukup lama Yesung dan Henry terdiam, menikmati suasana ditaman itu, hingga~

"Mochi?" panggil Yesung

"Hm?"

"Kok aku jadi pengen makan kue Mochi ya?"

"…"

"…"

Dan~ Henry pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Waktu terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, para Bodyguard Yesung tengah menunggu Yesung yang tengah rapat dengan anggota osis yang lain. Setelah menunggu berkisar 1 setengah jam dengan menggosip, eh, mengobrol maksudnya. Terlihatlah Yesung yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku, ayo pulang." Ucap Yesung dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Setelah pengorbanan yang menguras tenaga, darah dan airmata yang SuJu curahkan, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat. Ya, mereka Cuma mengalami cedera kecil, seperti: pipi biru sehabis dicubitin dengan anarkis, sepatu sebelah hilang, kemeja robek, dan lengan yang lebam akibat ditarik kelewat kencang oleh fansnya. Mereka bersumpah bahwa besok mereka harus kesekolah dengan cara mengendap-endap, agar kejadian berkedok usaha pembunuhan ini tak terulang kembali. Harus.

"Kami pulang dulu ahjumma, besok kami akan menjemput Yesung lagi," pamit Leeteuk pada Jaejoong dirumahnya saat ini.

"Ne, terimakasih banyak karena sudah menjaga anakku, kalian berhati-hatilah!" ucap Jaejoong lembut dan mengusap kepala Leeteuk.

"Ne ahjumma, anneyeong."

Member super Junior pun segera berlalu dari sana.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Apakah besok SuJu akan selamat datang kesekolah?

Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya xD

To be continued

Holaaa iam kambek… adakah yang merindukan saya?

Readers: GAK!

Bagaimana chapter ini? Gaje banget dan gak lucu ya? Hue…maafkan saya kalau begitu.

Sebenarnya saya hiatus masih lama, tapi mumpung ada waktu, kerjain aja deh fict ini :D

Bagi yang mau tau saya kelas berapa(padahal gak ada yang mau tau), saya kelas XII sekarang XD

Jadi terserah kalian mau panggil saya apa, mau dongsaeng, unnie, chingu dll terserah kalian

Masih pendekkah? Ya mohon dimaklumi saja hehe…

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah repot-repot meripiu epep ini dari awal hingga kini#ngelapairmata

Tanpa kalian, apalah arti epep ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Silahkan tuangkan apa yang kalian fikirkan tentang fict ini dikotak review, terimakasih ^-^

Mohon maaf lahir batin kalau saya ada salah sama kalian.

Salam hangat


	5. Chapter 5

Protect the boss

^-^v

Warning : semi AR, OOC akut, lebay,gaje, no editing dll

Cast : semua yang ada di fict saya milik Tuhan YME

.

Rombongan Super Junior telah sampai di dormnya.

Begitu memasukinya, mereka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tersedia diruangan tengah itu.

Lelah!

Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mengingat perjuangan yang mereka curahkan dalam medan perang tadi disekolah sangat menguras tenaga dan batin mereka.

Mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing dengan kegiatan pribadi mereka. Setelah selesai mandi, mereka berkumpul diruang tengah untuk menonton tv bersama, ataupun kegiatan yang lain.

"Yesung itu manis ya?" pertanyaan berupa pernyataan yang dilontarkan Siwon itu diamini member yang lain, Kyuhyun pun tanpa sadar mengangguk menanggapi.

"Andai saja jadi milikku," celetuk Kibum yang pandangannya menerawang kearah langit-langit.

Kyuhyun masih manggut-manggut mengiyakan- tak sadar-.

Eh? Tunggu dulu? Tadi dia bilang mau menjadikan Yesung apa? Miliknya?

"Nooo!" jerit Kyuhyun kencang. Semua member menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang heran.

"No, apanya, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal-berusaha mencari akal-.

"No…No…No body no body but you~" Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi sambil beragyo saat ini.

Speechless! Semua member Suju-minus Kyuhyun- speechless melihat ke OOCan magnae mereka.

"Kau sakit,Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Please deh Kyu, kalau mau cari akal yang elitan dikit dong!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung, salahin aja authornya yang gak bisa buat alasan yang lebih elit," setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, semua member kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

_**^-^V**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tengah merenung, pikirannya melayang pada makhluk halus, eh, makhluk manis yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Pemuda manis yang imut sekali, pikirnya.

Yang ada diotaknya, entah kenapa hanya Yesung seorang #eaaa

"_**Mama tolonglah, aku sedang bingung**_

_**Pusing kepalaku memikirkan dia"**_

Bukan, itu bukan Kyuhyun yang bernyanyi, tapi suara Donghae yang lagi karaokean sama Eunhyuk dan Shindong di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun speechless melihat Donghae tengah bergoyang itik sekarang #authordirajamelffish.

Tak mau terlalu lama melihat adegan tak lulus sensor tersebut, Kyuhyun mundur perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Gak mau ikutan nista,' batinnya. Siapa bilang kau tidak dibuat nista Kyu? Dia gak tau aja kalau author udah punya niatan buat nistain Kyukyu muahahaha…

Bek tu stori.

Keesokan harinya

Hari-hari kesekolah dimulai kembali.

Dan member Super Junior benar-benar mengendap-endap ke sekolah. Tak mau kejadian berdarah seperti kemarin terulang kembali. Sebenarnya Yesung khawatir pada mereka semua, tetapi para member berhasil meyakinkan Yesung bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa. Ya, dengan cara memegang kedua tangan Yesung dan memasang muka semeyakinkan mungkin bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa, asalkan bisa melindungi Yesung. Bahkan Heechul hampir meneteskan airmata melihat kesungguhan member Suju meyakinkan Yesung. Lebay? Emang.

Merekapun sampai di depan kelas Yesung. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin minta cium sebagai upah, tetapi keinginan nistanya itu berbuah simalakama. Why? Karena, setelah Kyuhyun meminta cium dan memonyongkan bibirnya, ia malah di geplak oleh sang Leader a.k.a Leeteuk. Setelah menyingkirkan magnae, Leeteuk mengambil alih di depan Yesung dan ikut memajukan bibirnya. Para member yang melihat kejadian itu, merasa tidak rela. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berakhir dengan saling dorong mendorong, pukul-memukul, hingga tindi-tindihan. #mwo?

Yesung? Jangan di Tanya, ia malah melongo melihat bodyguard kecenya menjadi autis seperti itu. Merasa malu karena menjadi tontonan, dengan perlahan Yesung beranjak kedalam kelasnya.

"Yesungie, siapa yang akan kau cium?" Hangeng menoleh kearah Yesung untuk meminta jawaban tetapi yang dilihatnya malah segerombolan siswa/I yang memandang aneh kepada mereka. Semua member Super Junior terdiam melihatnya, dilihatnya posisi mereka saat ini yang tengah saling tindih dan berpelukan.

Loading please

1

2

3

"Gyaaaa…." Teriak mereka OOC.

Buru-buru mereka berdiri dan merapikan seragam mereka. Dengan sebuah deheman dan muka yang memerah(karna malu), Leeteuk menyuruh anak buahnya untuk bubar ke kelas masing-masing.

.

In class

Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya saat ini, beruntung seonsaengnim mereka sedang tidak mengajar saat ini, sehingga Yesung tidak di tegur. Mukanya memerah sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai bodyguard keren tetapi sungguh bikin malu. Oh my goat. Dan apa-apaan tadi, kenapa pemuda yang belakangan ini selalu ada di fikirannya dengan seenaknya meminta cium padanya. Pipinya merona ketika mengingatnya. Dengan satu helaan nafas, Yesung mulai berkonsentrasi pada tugas yang di berikan Seonnya itu.

Saat ini Yesung tengah jalan-jalan sendirian. Kemana bodyguardnya? Di karenakan saat ini hari libur dan kegiatan Super Junior padat, jadilah saat ini Yesung seorang diri. Yesung sangat bersyukur karna itu, sampai-sampai ia sujud syukur#eh?

Awalnya sang appa tidak mengijinkan Yesung jalan seorang diri. Tetapi dengan pupy eyes dan muka memelas dan dengan segenap jiwa raga ia merayu appanya, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan jalan sendiri.

Usut punya usut nih, Yunho bisa luluh karena Yesung menjanjikan akan membelikan appanya itu boneka beruang yang besar sebagai rasa terimakasih.

Kenapa boneka beruang? Silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya.

Yesung tengah berjalan santai saat ini, menikmati pemandangan dan kebebasan yang ia rindukan.

"Loh, Yesung?" merasa di panggil, Yesung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Eh? Kibum ssi?" di lihatnya Kibum yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Takn usah seformal itu, panggil saja Kibum,"

"Ah, ne Kibumie." Omo, manis sekali panggilan itu, Kibum jadi pengen cubit Yesung deh.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa sendirian?" Kibum mengacak surai Yesung gemas, sedangkan Yesung hanya menunduk malu. Wajahnya merona.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kenapa kau ada disini, bukankah Super Junior ada jadwal sekarang?"

"Saat ini kami sedang istirahat, karena lokasi kami dekat sini, jadi daripada bosan aku jalan-jalan saja sebentar. Tak taunya, aku bertemu denganmu," jelasnya dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung.

Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan berdua. Selain untuk melindungi Yesung, Kibum jadi bisa berdekatan dengan si manis ini kan. Sekali kayuh, 2-3 pulau terlampaui huehehe…

Di dalam perjalanan mereka di penuhi canda tawa dan momen romantis,yang tak jarang membuat yang melihatnya jadi envy termasuk author.

Lihatlah sekarang, mereka tengah bergandengan tangan dengan manisnya.

"Kibumie, aku mau ice cream itu," Yesung yang melihat kedai ice cream di ujung jalan, tampak berminat dan memintanya pada Kibum. Kibum terkekeh pelan dan membawa Yesung ke kedai tersebut.

"Ahjumma, ice cream vanilanya 1!" pesan Kibum.

"Kok 1, aku maunya 2." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"tidak boleh, nanti kau sakit. 1 saja ahjumma."

"Dua!"

"Satu!"

"Dua!

"Sa-" belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merasa ada tangan yang memegang tangannya.

"Duaa~" dengan sebuah kecrekan, Ayu ting-ting hadir disana. Ia berkedip centil kearah Kibum. Seketika Kibum bergidik melihatnya.

Suasana yang tadinya biasa saja, kini mulai ramai dengan masyarakat yang ikut berjoget dengan ayu. Kisung hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Setelah di kerahkannya pasukan tentara, akhirnya keadaan bisa tenang kembali.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, appa pasti akan memarahiku kalau pulang telat." Kibum mengangguk dan berniat mengantar Yesung. Tetapi di tolak secara halus oleh Yesung.

"Kau masih ada kerjaan kan? Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Setelah berkata begitu, Yesung segera pulang kerumahnya.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Yesung tengah jalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun di koridor sekolah. Karena Yesung di panggil oleh kepala sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yesung, memaksa agar ikut. Kyuhyun tengah menggandeng tangan Yesung sekarang. Takut hilang, alasannya. #alasanklasikitumahkyu

"Yesungie oppa~"

Seorang Yeoja berlari kearah Yesung dan langsung berhambur memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya.

"Sol ki, kenapa kau ada disini?" Yesung yang awalnya tidak menyadari gadis yang memeluknya, kini mulai mengingatnya. Yeoja berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis di hadapan Yesung.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu oppa."

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya. Ada nada tidak suka saat mengucapkannya.

"Oh, dia ini-"

"Ah, perkenalkan, Aku tunangan Yesung oppa, Shin sol ki," Sol ki menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum manis masih setia di paras cantiknya.

"A-APA?"

.

To be continued

.

Huwaaa… apaan ini?! #nunjukfict

Asli, ini pasti abal banget. Maaf ya bagi yang tidak suka. Makin ngaco aja ini epep

Masalah Sol ki unnie jangan di bash ne ^-^v

Kalau mau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan saja , maaf belum bisa bales ripiu kalian.

Terimakasih pake banget untuk yang selama ini sudah setia menunggu epep saya ini.

Terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Next or delete?


End file.
